Барная серия V: Запах хереса
by Merry1978
Summary: Май 2013 года. Люциуса Малфоя наконец выпустили из Азкабана. Как на это отреагирует Драко? И что скажет Гарри, познакомившись с неожиданным сюрпризом из прошлого Северуса Снейпа? СС&ГП, ДМ&ПП, ЛМ, НМП. Предупреждение: слэш.


**Запах хереса**

**Автор**: Мерри  
**Бета**: Хельгрин  
**Категория**: слэш, гет  
**Герои/пейринг**: СС/ГП (слэш), ДМ/ПП, ЛМ, НМП  
**Жанр**: драма, романс  
**Рейтинг**: PG-15  
**Краткое содержание**: май 2013 года. Люциуса Малфоя наконец выпустили из Азкабана. Как на это отреагирует Драко? И что скажет Гарри, познакомившись с неожиданным сюрпризом из прошлого Северуса Снейпа? Пятый фик «Барной серии».  
Комментарии: понемножку про отцов и детей, семейные отношения и любовь.  
**Предупреждения**: без учета 6-й и 7-й книги. В фике описываются гомосексуальные отношения, а также любящие супруги, маленькие дети и прочие телячьи нежности. Ах да, и еще стихи. Считайте, что вас предупредили.  
**Отказ**: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling. За все, что хоть отдаленно напоминает Хроники Ехо, спасибо Максу Фраю.  
**Разрешение на архивирование**: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах, не получив предварительно разрешение от автора.

sss SSS sss

– Дирк, чуть быстрее! И дуга покруче! Вот так!

Прищурившись и поднеся ко лбу ладонь козырьком, Гарри наблюдал, как одноклассник его приемного сына выполняет на метле простой маневр. Сам Алекс квиддичем совершенно не интересовался, а вот его друзья... Гарри и сам не заметил, как оказался тренером группы первокурсников, мечтающих попасть в факультетскую команду.

– Хорти! Пригнись сильнее перед тем, как войти в штопор! Еще пригнись!

Гортензия, единственная дочка Марка Флинта, унаследовала от отца вспыльчивый характер, прямо-таки ослиное упрямство и страстную любовь к полетам. После окончания официальных летных уроков мадам Хуч дважды ловила ее по ночам на взломе сарая со школьными метлами и в конце концов взмолилась, чтобы Гарри угомонил отчаянную девчонку. Дело в том, что Хорти – к немалому раздражению родителя – буквально с первых дней в Хогвартсе ходила за новым преподавателем ЗОТИ хвостом, от чего даже Северус покатывался со смеху. А вот Гарри поначалу было не до смеха – особенно когда Марк однажды в ноябре разыскал его в Хогсмиде и чуть не набросился с кулаками, интересуясь, какого Мордреда «проклятый гриффиндорский выскочка» хочет от его обожаемой «крошки». Конфликт стоил Гарри десяти галеонов и жутчайшего утреннего похмелья, поскольку вылился в длительную попойку у Розмерты. По ходу дела выяснилось, что Марка не так давно оставила жена и он растит дочку один, отсюда и беспокойство по всякому поводу, заслуживающему того или нет. Когда Гарри признался в собственных сомнениях насчет того, как воспитывать свалившегося будто снег на голову сына, Марк нежданно увидел в нем родственную душу. К неизмеримому облегчению Гарри, тем дело и кончилось; во всяком случае, больше Марк не протестовал и не скандалил, а напротив, велел дочке слушаться «профессора Поттера».

Помимо Хорти, в неофициальный квиддичный клуб входили Дирк Хиггс, Клара Голдштейн, Макс Макларрен, Одри Грейхарт и Адриан Уизли – младший сын Билла и Флер.

– Отлично, Хорти! А теперь спускайтесь все, хватит на сегодня. Скоро поле понадобится рэйвенкловцам для тренировки.

Десять минут спустя, заперев школьные метлы в сарай, они не спеша возвращались в замок, наслаждаясь прогулкой и беседой. Гарри любил эти разговоры ни о чем и обо всем сразу, любил обращенные к нему взгляды учеников и теперь как никогда понимал, почему Северус никогда всерьез не думал о том, чтобы оставить Хогвартс, – сколько бы ни жаловался на тупоголовых студентов, бесконечные горы эссе и прочие преподавательские беды.

– ... Я думаю, Одри, что проще спросить профессора Макгонагалл. Она куда лучше разбирается в этом, чем я.

– Но профессор Поттер, она... она же гриффиндорка!

– И я тоже, Одри! – рассмеялся Гарри. – Смею надеяться, не так уж я страшен! И профессор Макгонагалл тоже...

– Фамильярничаете со студентами, Поттер?

Услышав знакомый насмешливый голос, Гарри встал как вкопанный, едва не налетев на идущего чуть впереди Адриана. Люциус Малфой, безукоризненно одетый и с привычной тростью в руках, стоял чуть поодаль на лужайке, разглядывая всю компанию. Он был бледен – впрочем, трудно ждать румянца у человека, отсидевшего пятнадцать лет в тюрьме, – и, как показалось Гарри, встревожен, хотя, разумеется, бывший Упивающийся изо всех сил пытался это скрыть. Что-то в его лице, однако, выдавало усталость и некий неведомый страх... и Гарри, несмотря на всю свою неприязнь к этому человеку, не мог равнодушно пройти мимо.

– Да вот, видите ли, – развел он руками, – вожусь с будущими игроками Британской сборной. Погодите минутку. – Повернувшись к детям, он улыбнулся: – Хороший был вечер, но скоро ужин, да вам еще наверняка уроки делать. Если наши полеты плохо скажутся на ваших контрольных, мне откусят голову деканы сразу четырех Домов, так что не подведите меня, ладно?

Последовал хор восклицаний «Конечно, профессор Поттер!» и «Ни за что, профессор Поттер!», и без сомнения голодные первокурсники помчались к замку. Едва они отбежали достаточно далеко, Гарри перестал улыбаться.

– Поздравляю с освобождением, Люциус, – сухо сказал он. – Я так понимаю, вы хотите видеть Северуса?

Малфой кивнул.

– Да, не отказался бы. Но прежде всего, я хотел видеть вас.

У Гарри глаза полезли на лоб.

– Меня?

– Да, вас. – Люциус подошел ближе, и Гарри теперь видел сеть мелких морщин, покрывавшую его красивое лицо. «Да, Азкабан все-таки не курорт, несмотря на отсутствие дементоров и новую политику Министерства», рассеянно подумал бывший аврор. Малфой меж тем продолжал: – Я бы хотел, чтобы вы повлияли на Драко. Он... – Люциус отвел взгляд и сглотнул, будто говорить было больно, – он по-прежнему не желает меня видеть.

Гарри помолчал с минуту, раздумывая, как поступить, и решил повиноваться интуиции, которая крайне редко подводила его. Сейчас он не чувствовал ни опасности, ни дурных намерений нежданного гостя, только печаль, усталость и... да, и отчаянное нежелание оставаться в одиночестве.

– Идемте, – предложил он, махнув рукой в сторону замка. – Вам нужен отдых, Северус будет рад встрече, мы поужинаем, поговорим и что-нибудь придумаем.

sss SSS sss

Как и следовало ожидать, Северус обнаружился в лаборатории, да не один, а с Алексом. Два «маньяка-зельевара» посвятили все свое внимание котлу с каким-то сомнительным составом – как, впрочем, и всегда.

– Сладу с ними нет никакого, – шутливо пожаловался Гарри вполголоса, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии слегка поддеть гостя и показать, кто здесь кто. – Эй, вы! – позвал он вслух, остановившись в дверях. – Ужин уже начался!

– Полторы минуты, Гарри, и мы закончим, – отозвался Северус, не оборачиваясь. – Думаю, на столько у тебя терпения хватит?

– Ща, пап, – Алекс был куда более краток.

Люциус тихо хмыкнул, Гарри засмеялся.

– Алекс Поттер, слизеринец, квиддичененавистник и будущий гений зельеварения, – с гордостью произнес он.

– Ага, это я, – нахально отозвался мальчик, повернулся к двери и увидел незнакомца. – Ой, здрасьте!

Тут наконец обернулся и Северус, только что погасивший пламя под котлом и закрывший общее творение крышкой.

– Люц!

При виде радостного удивления на лице своего спутника жизни у Гарри потеплело на душе, и он подумал, что принял верное решение, пригласив старшего Малфоя сюда, вместо того чтобы выставить вон. Осталось понять, имеют ли они право вмешиваться в отношения Драко с отцом – у всякой дружбы, даже самой близкой, есть пределы, переступать которые нельзя...

Северус тем временем стащил рабочие перчатки, небрежно швырнул их на стол и быстрыми шагами пересек комнату, подойдя к Люциусу, так и стоявшему в двух шагах от входа. На короткое мгновение Гарри подумал, что они обнимутся, но нет – Северус лишь окинул друга взглядом, улыбнулся коротко и тепло произнес:

– Рад тебя видеть.

– Взаимно, Сев, – негромко согласился Люциус.

– Алекс, – зельевар поманил слегка растерявшегося мальчика ближе, – это один из моих старейших друзей, Люциус Малфой.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо повторил Алекс, потом недоуменно покосился на Гарри: – А разве...

– Да, – тихо подтвердил Гарри, наклонившись к уху сына, – это отец Драко. Потом расскажу, хорошо? – Потом продолжил уже громче: – Северус, у тебя же нет сегодня взысканий? Предлагаю поужинать у тебя в комнатах и поговорить.

– Согласен. – Мастер Зелий повернулся к Алексу: – Не мог бы ты передать профессору Дамблдору, что у нас гость и мы не придем сегодня в Большой зал? Тебе все равно давно пора ужинать.

– Хорошо, Северус, – кивнул мальчик, забирая с ближайшего к двери стола свою сумку с книгами. – Пап, у тебя же завтра с утра окно, да? Я зайду, спрошу кое-что, ладно?

– Конечно. – Гарри потрепал его по макушке. – Беги, а то останешься голодным.

– Ага. Пока! До свидания, мистер Малфой, – попрощался Алекс и умчался прочь – из коридора только и донесся стук подметок о каменные плиты подземелий.

– Бойкий молодой человек, – улыбнулся Люциус, вопросительно поглядев на Северуса.

– И весьма талантливый, – удовлетворенно заметил тот. – Но довольно о наших семейных делах, поговорим о твоих. Как я понимаю, раз ты не в Малфой-мэноре, значит, Драко отказался тебя видеть?

– Ты всегда все понимаешь правильно, – сумрачно ответил Люциус. – Не то чтобы он отказался... я с ним не говорил. Но когда меня выпустили, – произнося эти слова, он смотрел в стену за плечом собеседника, – вместе с палочкой мне передали ключ от счета в Гринготтсе и ключи от квартиры на Диагон-аллее, купленной на мое имя.

Гарри нахмурился. В самом деле, Драко, считай, прямым текстом заявил: я не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего. Жестоко и эффективно. И тут он вспомнил...

– Драко открыл этот счет после истории с Кровавой Мэри. И тогда же оставил все распоряжения насчет вашего освобождения, – сообщил он.

– Вы считаете, что с тех пор он изменил свое мнение на мой счет, Поттер? – с надеждой спросил Люциус, и Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы честно ответить: «Понятия не имею», но Северус его опередил.

– _Я_ считаю, – заявил зельевар, выгоняя их в коридор и запирая дверь лаборатории, – что это все бесполезные спекуляции. Что бы Драко ни думал на сей счет, разумнее всего спросить его самого. Так что мы сейчас пойдем ко мне, спокойно поужинаем, откроем бутылку хорошего вина и попросту приятно проведем вечер. А потом я напишу Драко, что Люциус хочет его видеть.

– Я думал, что Поттер... – слабо запротестовал Малфой-старший.

– Во-первых, Гарри, – возразил Гарри неожиданно для себя самого. Впрочем, это было более чем логичное предложение: учитывая его дружбу с Драко, называть Люциуса по фамилии казалось более чем странным, а расшаркиваться и каждый раз говорить «мистер» он точно не собирался. А если учесть, что, строго говоря, вокруг Северуса теперь регулярно болталось целых два Поттера... – Я буду крайне признателен, если вы станете обращаться ко мне просто по имени. А во-вторых, Северус абсолютно прав. Не думаю, что мне стоит вмешиваться. Я недостаточно осведомлен в ситуации, чтобы привести какие бы то ни было разумные аргументы, и недостаточно... объективен, чтобы считать себя вправе давать Драко дружеские советы. Извините.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Люциус после короткой паузы.

– Идемте, – скомандовал Северус, не давая себе труд скрыть нетерпение. – Не вижу никакого смысла торчать в коридоре. Я хочу есть и мечтаю о стаканчике малаги.

sss SSS sss

Гарри сонно повернулся с боку на бок, почувствовав, что кровать рядом с ним качнулась: Северус наконец пришел спать. Сам Гарри лег около полуночи, избавив себя от необходимости поддерживать светскую беседу и предоставив своему партнеру возможность поговорить с другом по-человечески и наверстать упущенное.

– К'торый час? – пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.

– Без пяти два, – тихо отозвался Северус, укладываясь поудобнее. – Спи. Нам обоим вставать в шесть.

– Я могу и в семь, – возразил Гарри, пододвигаясь ближе и утыкаясь носом зельевару в плечо. – У меня окно...

– К тебе ребенок утром придет.

– Ну, зн'ч'т в шесть, – покорно согласился Гарри, постепенно снова погружаясь в сон.

Северус приобнял его одной рукой; теплая сухая ладонь уверенно легла Гарри на спину, на поясницу, потом спустилась чуть ниже и привычно устроилась там на ночь.

– Спасибо тебе, – тихо сказал зельевар. Это было так неожиданно, что Гарри даже слегка проснулся.

– За что? – удивленно спросил он, приподнимаясь на локте и недоуменно щурясь в темноту. Толку никакого, конечно: без очков он и днем-то почти ничего не видел.

Все та же рука потянула его вниз и заставила улечься на место.

– За гриффиндорскую сентиментальность, склонность к самопожертвованию и обычно несвойственную твоим собратьям по факультету чуткость, – ровным тоном ответил Северус.

– Я все это завтра пойму, хорошо? – жалобно вздохнул Гарри и прижался посильнее. Последовавший тихий смешок он больше почувствовал, чем услышал.

– Спи.

– Северус? – позвал он еле слышно чуть погодя.

– М-м?

– Я тебя тоже люблю.

– Спи, Поттер.

sss SSS sss

Рано утром второго мая Драко сидел на диване в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора, сжимая в кулаке скомканное письмо и глядя в пространство невидящим взглядом. На полу валялся мятый конверт.

– Драко? – негромко позвала его жена, остановившись в дверях.

– Пенни, Сев прислал сову. Отца выпустили, ты же знаешь. И он... он хочет меня видеть... – еле слышно выдавил он.

Панси вошла, прикрыла за собой двери и, почти бесшумно ступая по ковру, подошла к мужу. Уселась рядом и мягким жестом обняла за плечи.

– А ты хочешь?

Драко не пошевелился, не вымолвил ни слова.

– Если не хочешь, не надо.

– Он мой отец, – в голосе Драко слышалось отчаяние. – Но мама погибла из-за него. Я не могу... Боги, я столько лет старался об этом не думать!

Панси помолчала пару минут и вздохнула.

– Я не хотела с тобой об этом говорить, но тебе не кажется... твоя мама сама решала, что ей делать. Она сама присоединилась к Волдеморту.

Драко вскинул голову:

– Как будто у нее был выбор! Это отец вовлек ее во все это! Если бы не он...

– Послушай, – Панси покачала головой, – я не пытаюсь его защищать, но... ты помнишь, какими мы были на пятом курсе? Ты винишь его в этом?

– Н-нет, – неуверенно ответил он, потом повторил тверже: – Нет. В двенадцать лет я еще был полным идиотом и охотно повторял все за отцом, как попугай, но в пятнадцать-то уже точно знал, что делаю. Я мечтал отомстить Гарри... в общем – нет, я был сам виноват.

– Тогда почему ты отказываешь Нарциссе в праве ошибаться? Она была взрослым человеком... и сама могла решать, как ей поступить. Или это потому, – Панси сощурилась, – что она женщина?

– Нет, конечно! – Драко фыркнул. – Уж кем мама никогда не была, так это покорной домашней женушкой.

– Тогда почему ты винишь отца?

– Наверное, – тихо ответил Драко, – потому что он жив. А я хочу кого-нибудь винить.

– Это твое право. И твой выбор.

– Перестань деликатничать, Панси! – он в гневе отшвырнул письмо, потом взял себя в руки, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. – Просто скажи, что думаешь.

Панси поднялась на ноги и неторопливо разгладила складки свободной мантии, не стеснявшей движений и в то же время подчеркивавшей пышные формы женщины, которая недавно произвела на свет третьего ребенка.

– Я думаю, что ты хочешь его видеть, – серьезно сказала она, глядя на мужа сверху вниз, – и злишься за это на себя. Я думаю, что тебе стоит с ним увидеться и поговорить. И тогда ты поймешь, что делать.

Драко встал, притянул ее к себе и зарылся лицом в тонкие светлые волосы, провел рукой по спине и бедрам, словно набираясь сил от этих объятий.

– Боги, – пробормотал он, нежно целуя жену в лоб, в бледные брови, в кончик вздернутого носа, в щеки и наконец в губы, – что бы я без тебя делал, Пенни...

– Глупости, – уверенно ответила Панси с негромким смешком. – Без меня ты бы делал глупости.

sss SSS sss

После ланча у Гарри снова было окно; он решил воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы немного пройтись и подумать. Начало мая выдалось теплым и ясным; яркое солнце и синее небо так и звали прочь из замка; покрывшиеся свежей травой лужайки манили пройтись или поваляться – и многие студенты, недолго думая, поддались этому зову, подчас нахально пренебрегая расписанием уроков. В поисках тишины и уединения Гарри побрел вдоль берега озера и в конце концов забрался довольно далеко. Усевшись на берегу в тени большого камня, он долго смотрел на гонимую ветерком по воде рябь, наслаждаясь одиночеством, и был крайне удивлен, когда внезапно его окликнули.

– Мистер Поттер!

В трех шагах от него стоял Малфой-старший, дожидаясь, в точности так же, как и вчера, пока ему ответят. Сегодня, впрочем, он выглядел еще более взволнованным – и в то же время казалось, будто невидимые кандалы напряжения, так заметные накануне, теперь исчезли.

– Просто «Гарри», Люциус, – спокойно напомнил Гарри, поднимаясь. Привычно отряхнул мусор с мантии и разгладил складки парой небрежных взмахов палочки. – Что-то случилось?

– Драко ответил, – просто отозвался тот. – И назначил мне встречу сегодня вечером.

– Это замечательно, – заметил Гарри, не скрывая легкого недоумения: мол, я-то тут при чем?

– Расскажите мне о нем, – неожиданно сказал Люциус.

Гарри чуть нахмурился, обдумывая это предложение. Он по-прежнему не мог решить, не навредит ли другу своим вмешательством и не следует ли попросту отмолчаться, найдя какой-нибудь подходящий предлог. Идея выложить Люциусу как на духу подробности частной жизни Драко подозрительно напоминала предательство.

– Я не прошу вас выдавать семейные тайны, – с чуть горькой улыбкой добавил Люциус. – Драко никогда не простил бы мне этого, даже если бы вы согласились. Но я бы хотел, чтобы вы поделились своими впечатлениями... если сочтете возможным.

– В этом вся соль, – вздохнул Гарри, сдаваясь. – Это вопрос... семейных отношений. Не приятельства, какое бывает, когда люди работают вместе много лет, и даже не просто крепкой дружбы. Знаете, когда мы познакомились с Роном, – он сделал вид, что не заметил короткой гримасы собеседника, – я с самого начала подумал, что вот, оказывается, как выглядит настоящая дружба. Ну, не такими словами, конечно, но чувство было именно такое. Когда мы только встретились с Драко, первое, что я подумал, – он похож на моего двоюродного брата. И уж поверьте, это был не комплимент! – Гарри фыркнул и засунул руки в карманы. – Но к тому моменту, когда родилась Касси, сравнение с моим кузеном уже сто лет как куда-то подевалось, а вот ощущение, что Драко мой брат, – осталось. И чтоб меня пикси взяли, если я знаю, почему вам это рассказываю!

– Потому что я спрашиваю? – чуть улыбнулся Люциус. – Северус никогда не любил обсуждать такие вещи, насколько я помню.

– Это точно, – согласился Гарри, невольно улыбаясь в ответ. Про себя, однако, он продолжал размышлять, имеет ли все же право на откровенность и заслуживает ли ее, собственно говоря, Малфой-старший. Уж в чем тому нельзя было отказать, так это в умении располагать к себе людей. Какие-то десять, если не пять минут разговора, и Гарри уже успел выложить то, чего не рассказывал никому и никогда.

– Мне нечем доказать, что у меня нет дурных намерений, – негромко произнес Люциус, будто читая его мысли. – Если вы пытаетесь решить, стою ли я того, чтобы подпускать меня к своей семье, вам придется полагаться на себя. Вряд ли я смогу привести какие бы то ни было аргументы в свою пользу, – нотки сарказма в его голосе становились все заметнее.

– Ну, раз уж Северус по-прежнему считает вас другом, значит, вы не совсем безнадежны, – парировал Гарри.

– Уж надеюсь.

Гарри засмеялся.

– Может, будет проще, если вы станете задавать вопросы, – предложил он наконец. – И давайте пойдем потихоньку назад к замку. У меня скоро урок.

Люциус кивнул.

– Как Драко стал аврором? – полюбопытствовал он, уверенно шагая по тропинке в паре шагов впереди, и Гарри подумал, что давно не видел никого, кто бы так сильно наслаждался обычной прогулкой на свежем воздухе.

– О, это было весело, – отозвался он. – Нам пришлось провернуть одну маленькую операцию, и Гермиона...

sss SSS sss

– Что, и ты подпал под Люциусовы чары? – язвительным шепотом поинтересовался Северус за ужином, и Гарри чуть не подавился. – На воре шапка горит, а? – тут же поддразнил зельевар.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – выдавил Гарри, откашлявшись.

– Птичка на хвосте принесла, – усмехнулся Северус, заботливо наливая ему тыквенного сока. – Вас видели, когда вы прогуливались у озера. Мне следует беспокоиться?

Гарри встревоженно вскинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть, не скрывается ли за насмешкой недовольство или даже подлинная ревность.

– Впрочем, что я спрашиваю? – продолжал Северус. – Когда Люц поблизости, всегда следует беспокоиться. Он собирает неприятности на свою задницу еще быстрее, чем ты. Ну, выкладывай же.

– Да в общем-то, ничего такого, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Драко согласился с ним поужинать сегодня. И Люциус решил, что хочет узнать как можно больше о своем сыне в те годы, что он пропустил.

– И ты вот так просто согласился ввести его в курс дела? – спросил Северус. В его голосе не слышалось ни осуждения, ни одобрения, только сухой академический интерес, а когда зельевар говорил таким тоном, это всегда означало, что ему очень даже есть что сказать на тему. Гарри напрягся еще больше.

– Нет. Не «просто», – коротко возразил он. – Я сначала как следует помучился совестью.

– Бедный мальчик, – хмыкнул Северус, но уже значительно теплее, и Гарри слегка отпустило.

– Люциус сказал, что ты никогда не любил обсуждать отношения, – ляпнул он неожиданно для себя самого, то ли с перепугу, то ли от облегчения.

– Правильно сказал. Не любил и не люблю, – отозвался зельевар. – Тем более в Большом зале, когда за нами наблюдает вся школа. Однако в последнее время я начал склоняться к мнению, что есть вещи, которые не следует оставлять невысказанными. У тебя ведь, кажется, нет назначенных на вечер взысканий?

Гарри помотал головой, постепенно поддаваясь тихому предчувствию ужаса. Лично он не знал и не испытывал ровным счетом ничего, что стоило бы обсуждать, и совершенно не мог представить, что именно Северус может так долго собираться ему сказать – ничего хорошего, уж это наверняка! До сих пор они как-то выражали позитивные чувства другими способами.

– Вот и отлично, – подвел итог Северус. – В таком случае, доедай, я предупрежу Альбуса, и мы отправимся куда-нибудь в Лондон, где можно посидеть за рюмочкой чего-нибудь хорошего и поговорить.

Гарри кивнул, не в силах выдавить ни слова.

– И Мерлина ради, перестань паниковать, – выдохнул зельевар ему в самое ухо. От этого мягкого вкрадчивого бархатного голоса по спине привычно побежали мурашки. – Если хочешь, просто пойдем спать пораньше. Хотя лично я не отказался бы сначала от бокала амонтильядо.

– Хорошо, Сев, – выдохнул Гарри. – Я, наверное, тоже.

sss SSS sss

– Отличное вино, – произнес Драко ровным голосом, пристально изучая содержимое своей тарелки и старательно не глядя на сидящего напротив отца. Весь день он чуть ли не с трепетом ждал этой встречи – а теперь не знал толком, о чем говорить.

– Да, в самом деле.

Люциус, похоже, испытывал точь-в-точь такие же затруднения. Долгое молчание раздражало, как приторная карамельная тянучка, которую неосмотрительно сунул в рот при гостях – и хотел бы выплюнуть, да неприлично.

Внезапно раздавшееся бряцанье оброненной на стол вилки заставило Драко оторвать взгляд от растерзанного бифштекса и посмотреть на отца. Тот оставил в покое свой едва начатый ужин и, подперев кулаком подбородок, взирал на сына с непонятно задумчивым выражением лица.

– Когда тебе было два месяца, – неожиданно произнес Люциус, – у тебя частенько случались колики. Цисси никак не могла тебя успокоить – у нее были вечно холодные руки, она нервничала, и ты только еще больше плакал.

– Ч-что? – выдохнул ошарашенный Драко, не веря своим ушам.

– Зато у меня ты быстро успокаивался, – продолжал Люциус, будто не слыша. – Я любил укачивать тебя по вечерам. Ты был единственным в мире существом, перед которым мне не нужно было объясняться.

– Папа...

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Драко. Никакие сожаления, что мое честолюбие привело к... таким последствиям, ничего не изменят. – Он опустил взгляд и сумрачно прибавил: – И не вернут Цисси.

Драко вдруг отпустило. Глухая боль, мучившая его столько лет, не исчезла, но утихла, словно умиротворенная этим признанием. От неожиданного осознания, что он не один, что отец мучается не меньше его самого, стало легче.

– Я знаю, пап, – выдавил он, и нужные слова вдруг нашлись сами: – Тебе и сейчас не нужно передо мной объясняться. Я и так все понимаю. Я просто рад, что ты наконец здесь.

sss SSS sss

Давным-давно, когда они еще встречались почти исключительно по субботам, Северус водил Гарри в самые разные кафе и бары Лондона, как магические, так и маггловские. В нескольких они тогда бывали более или менее регулярно, так что теперь Гарри ожидал, что они попросту отправятся в какой-нибудь из них. Однако сегодня зельевар затащил его в незнакомое место – полутемный маггловский бар с витиеватым названием «Жертва пяти кинжалов». Внутри звучала тихая гитарная музыка, хотя видневшаяся в глубине зала небольшая полуосвещенная сцена была пуста – музыканты то ли уже ушли, то ли еще не пришли, то ли и вовсе играли только по выходным.

– Херес нужно пить только здесь, – объявил Северус, выбрав место подальше от входа, между двумя высокими книжными стеллажами, каковых в зале было немало: они отгораживали столики по краям, создавая иллюзию частных кабинетов. На столешнице темного дерева красовалась небольшая медная масляная лампа.

– По пятницам тут ужасно, – между тем продолжал зельевар, усаживаясь. – Или же очень смешно, это как посмотреть. Если, конечно, не питать нездорового пристрастия к доморощенным подражателям Лорки или Хименеса, жаждущим поделиться своими творениями с окружающими. Однако все остальное время в «Жертве...» собирается вполне приятное общество.

Гарри мог разве что глазами хлопать. Никогда в жизни он бы не подумал, что Северус способен ходить в бары ради _общества_. Тот, как всегда, видел его насквозь:

– Не думаешь же ты, что я делю всю свою жизнь между тобой и студентами?

– Есть еще и лаборатория, – неуклюже пошутил Гарри. – Ты никуда не ходил без меня весь год...

– Я вообще практически никуда не ходил весь год, по двум причинам, – поправил его Северус и подозвал официанта. – Бутылку амонтильядо и оливки с лимоном, – велел он. Затем, когда они снова остались одни, продолжил: – Во-первых, постоянно иметь тебя под боком оказалось неожиданно приятно. Во-вторых, Алексу требуется гораздо больше внимания, чем он хочет показать.

– Я знаю, – вздохнул Гарри. – Мне следовало уделять ему больше времени...

– И перестать спать? – едко осведомился Северус. – Или отдать школу на растерзание мисс Флинт и ее приятелям? К тому же Алекс любит зелья. Когда он приходит ко мне за советом, то не чувствует себя несмышленышем, который, чуть что, спешит спрятаться под родительское крыло.

Принесли заказ, и Северус наполнил бокалы; над столиком поплыл дразнящий аромат хереса.

– Люблю этот запах, – задумчиво пробормотал Гарри, разглядывая на просвет светло-янтарную жидкость в своем бокале. – Он похож на тебя.

– В самом деле? – вопросительно протянул зельевар.

– Он никогда не надоедает, – серьезно сказал Гарри.

Ответом ему стала короткая улыбка и еле заметное движение руки с бокалом – намек на тост и благодарность.

– Зачем к тебе приходил Алекс утром?

– Он очень старался сделать вид, что интересуется приближающимися экзаменами, – снова вздохнул Гарри. – Но мне показалось... мне показалось, что на самом деле он хотел спросить меня о летних каникулах.

– Какое совпадение, – меланхолично заметил Северус. – Я тоже хотел тебя о них спросить.

– Ну, раньше Драко предлагал нам провести июль у него, – неуверенно начал Гарри.

– Думаешь, он теперь возьмет приглашение назад? – зельевар прищурился и чуть склонил голову набок.

– Не знаю, – признал Гарри. – Я вообще не знаю, как ко всему этому относиться. Кстати, ты разве не об этом хотел поговорить?

– Отчасти, – кивнул Северус. – Прежде всего, думаю, тебе нужно поверить, что Люци не представляет для тебя никакой угрозы.

– В каком смысле? – насторожился Гарри.

– В прямом. Ты слишком стараешься. И чересчур много думаешь о том, как себя повести, чтобы и я, и Драко оба остались довольны. В довершение всего, ты сознаешь, что в данном случае я и он можем хотеть совершенно противоположного, и это ставит тебя в проигрышное положение. Ведь так?

– И вовсе я не... – увидев недоверчиво приподнятую бровь, Гарри порозовел и осекся. – Да, может быть.

– Скажи мне, пожалуйста, кого, по-твоему, Драко считает самым близким человеком?

– Панси, – сразу же ответил Гарри. – Панси и детей.

– Естественно, – согласился Северус. – Я имел в виду, помимо них.

Гарри растерялся.

– Тебя, наверное, – неуверенно произнес он наконец.

Северус вздохнул.

– Вот так и задавай тебе наводящие вопросы... Разумеется, тебя! Меня тоже, пожалуй, но в первую очередь – тебя. И дело даже не в том, что ты когда-то спас жизнь Панси и Касси, хотя этого любому слизеринцу хватило бы за глаза. Просто он считает тебя членом семьи, вот и все. Я не думаю, что ты способен учудить хоть что-нибудь, после чего он бы изменил свое к тебе отношение.

– Я сегодня сказал Люциусу, что считаю Драко братом... – промямлил Гарри.

– Лучше б ты это Драко сказал, радость моя, – хмыкнул Северус, и Гарри почувствовал, как заливается краской окончательно. – Так или иначе, не старайся угодить ни ему, ни тем более мне. Пустая трата времени, – подмигнул он, подливая обоим хереса.

Что еще собирался сообщить зельевар, так и осталось неизвестным, потому что в эту минуту к их столику подошли двое: пожилой широкоплечий здоровяк с окладистой рыжеватой бородой и с ним худощавый брюнет на голову ниже.

– Давненько не виделись, Сев, – прогудел здоровяк. – Что не заходил? А это – _твой_ Гарри?

Гарри подумал, что если он не в силах перестать краснеть, то хотя бы не разевать рот у него все-таки должно получиться. И как Северусу удается доводить его до такого состояния? Казалось бы, уж к тридцати трем-то можно научиться не чувствовать себя полным идиотом всякий раз, когда неожиданно оказываешься в центре внимания незнакомой компании!

– Да, – с нескрываемым удовлетворением подтвердил Северус, – это _мой_Гарри.

– Это еще вопрос, кто чей, – ошалело брякнул Гарри. В конце концов, нападение – лучшая защита, верно? – До последней минуты я был свято уверен, что это – _мой_ Северус.

Незнакомцы рассмеялись.

– Он мне нравится, Сев, – одобрительно рявкнул рыжебородый и протянул руку: – Майк Сполдинг.

– Гарри Поттер, – отозвался Гарри, отвечая крепким рукопожатием сначала ему, а потом брюнету, представившемуся как Сэм Дорсет.

– Ты что, железный? – пожаловался Сэм, демонстративно потрясая «пострадавшей» рукой.

– Армия или полиция? – поинтересовался Майк, окинув его пристальным взглядом. Сэм тем временем подтащил к столику еще два стула, а потом потребовал у подбежавшего официанта бутылку олоросо. Судя по тому, что Северус не возражал, это было в порядке вещей, и Гарри решил, что прерванный разговор может и подождать. К тому же его просто распирало от любопытства.

– И то, и другое, – парировал он, почти не погрешив против истины. Аврорат и ударные маготряды все равно иначе делили обязанности, чем аналогичные маггловские службы.

Сэм присвистнул.

– Круто!

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – ехидно пробормотал Северус, и Гарри рассмеялся.

– Сэмми, – прогудел Майк, – у меня складывается ощущение, что нас водят за нос.

– Я только никак не соображу, в чем, – подхватил Сэм.

Теперь к Гарри присоединился и Северус.

– Все равно не угадаете, – отсмеявшись, заявил он, откинулся на спинку стула и положил ногу на ногу. Гарри пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы перестать пялиться: все-таки не так уж часто тот носил джинсы, пусть и совершенно черные. – Так что лучше рассказывайте, что тут без меня происходило.

– Джонни Кларенс, кажется, выучил, что такое рифма, – ухмыляясь, сообщил Сэм, поднес к носу бокал с хересом, зажмурился и с наслаждением вдохнул.

– Только этого еще не хватало, – поморщился Северус. – Его же теперь никогда не удастся разубедить, что его творения являются стихами. Даже мне.

– Да, Северус был звездой нашего поэтического клуба. Пока не оставил нас на произвол судьбы, – Майк подмигнул Гарри.

– Сев? – Гарри все-таки разинул рот. – Ты пишешь _стихи?!_

Майк и Сэм захохотали оба.

– Сев? – стонал Майк, отирая слезы. – _Стихи?_ Как ты себе это представляешь?!

– Сев может все! – уперся Гарри.

– Дорогой мой, – ласково сказал Северус, – ты сам себе противоречишь. Но это, впрочем, неважно. Отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, стихов я не пишу. Я их критикую.

– С хирургической точностью, – поддакнул Сэм.

– И методичностью патологоанатома, – пробасил Майк.

Гарри поперхнулся, чуть не забрызгав полстола.

– По-моему, мы уже уделили достаточно внимания моей скромной персоне, – заметил Северус, потянувшись к Гарри и похлопав его по спине. – Что, кроме неожиданной победы Кларенса над собственным интеллектом, тут ничего не случилось? За целых десять месяцев?

– Ну почему же? – небрежно пожал плечами Сэм, подливая олоросо Майку и себе. Однако чувствовалось, что на самом-то деле брюнету просто не терпится поделиться какой-то совершенно сногсшибательной новостью. – Кое-какие мелкие радости не обошли стороной и сей скромный клуб рифмоплетов.

Северус сохранял полную невозмутимость, отказываясь поддаваться на столь явную провокацию. Гарри, вспомнив опыт бесконечных министерских заседаний, которые ему не раз приходилось выносить по долгу службы, тоже усидел на месте и, кажется, даже умудрился изобразить вежливую заинтересованность настоящего джентльмена. И оказался щедро вознагражден за свои усилия: на лице зельевара мелькнуло явное одобрение.

Сэм, разумеется, не выдержал.

– Кантадор вернулся! – восторженно объявил он.

Северус резко выпрямился.

– Когда? – быстро спросил он.

– Три дня назад! – Сэм только что не подпрыгивал. – Звонил мне, расспрашивал – и про тебя в том числе. Я как раз жаловался, что ты куда-то пропал... Обещал быть здесь в воскресенье в восемь!

Северус снова откинулся на спинку стула, но теперь Гарри почувствовал, что зельевар напряжен и встревожен, хоть и успешно выдает это за любопытство и волнение.

– Думаю, нужно пояснить Гарри, с какой стати мы так сходим с ума, – с мягкой усмешкой заметил Майк. – Кантадор – один из старейших членов клуба и один из самых гениальных бардов, кого я знаю. Сам он стихов не пишет, но переводит как бог и сочиняет такие песни на чужие стихи, что любой из профессиональных композиторов умер бы от зависти! Однако он уехал из Англии лет семь назад – отправился путешествовать. В Южную Америку, если не ошибаюсь.

– Кантадор по-испански «певец», – добавил Сэм.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Теперь я понимаю, почему такой ажиотаж...

Коленом он почувствовал какое-то движение и, скосив глаза, обнаружил, что зельевар нервно постукивает по полу носком ботинка. Такое случалось, когда тому не терпелось заняться важным делом, а что-то не давало. Словом, нужно было исчезать с посторонних глаз. Гарри решил доиграть роль джентльмена до конца и взять инициативу на себя.

Небрежно прикрыв рот рукой, он широко зевнул – почти по-настоящему – и посмотрел на часы.

– Боже, без пяти одиннадцать! – почти непритворно удивился он. – Боюсь, нам пора бежать. Завтра, к несчастью, не выходной. – Он сделал расстроенное лицо, поднялся на ноги и для убедительности зевнул еще раз. – Думаю, мы постараемся зайти сюда в воскресенье, чтобы не пропустить это прославленное диво.

– Гарри прав. Завтра и у меня уроки рано с утра. – Северус тоже встал. – Очень рад был вас видеть, – искренне сказал он, пожимая на прощание руки друзьям. – Я тоже надеюсь, что мы встретимся в воскресенье.

– Договорились! – закивал Сэм. Майк опять подмигнул в ответ, и Гарри с Северусом, расплатившись, поспешно покинули бар.

sss SSS sss

Едва они отошли от двери шагов на десять, зельевар схватил Гарри за плечо и заставил остановиться.

– Ты не знаешь, где сегодня Драко должен был встречаться с Люциусом?

– Кажется, в «Дырявом котле», – встревоженно сказал Гарри, чуя неладное. – Они оба хотели поговорить, не привлекая лишнего внимания и, в то же время, на нейтральной территории. А в чем дело?

– Кантадор – маг. И не просто маг, а весьма выдающийся ассасин, – коротко объяснил Северус. – Его второе, а то и первое, прозвище – Сикарио.

– Убийца? – ахнул Гарри. – _Тот самый_ Сикарио?

– Тот самый. И он очень не любит Люциуса. Не исключено, что я перестраховываюсь, но мне тревожно.

По каким-то неведомым полутонам в его голосе, а может, по мельчайшим жестам Гарри неожиданно понял, что Северуса беспокоит еще что-то, и это что-то самым прямым образом связано с личностью, а вовсе не с родом занятий таинственного Кантадора.

– Он был твоим другом? – спросил он напрямик.

С полминуты Северус молча вглядывался ему в лицо.

– Алехандро был моим любовником, – наконец тихо сказал зельевар. – Но мы, как ты догадываешься, расстались. Я не одобрял его любви к искусству убивать и привычки то и дело перебираться с места на место, хуже перелетной птицы. Он не понимал моей привязанности к Хогвартсу и на дух не переносил Люциуса, несмотря на то что тогда Люци сидел в Азкабане и наши отношения были более чем натянутыми. В конечном счете, после очередной ссоры мы решили, что все это не стоит таких усилий и друзьями быть проще. А примерно полгода спустя Драко выкинул свою шуточку, о которой так любит теперь напоминать.

Гарри, все это время слушавший его как зачарованный, будто очнулся. Взял Северуса за обе руки, стиснул пальцы в ладонях.

– Майк упомянул, что Кантадор уехал восемь лет назад. Ты сказал ему про нас?

Зельевар кивнул.

– Он ревнивый идиот, – убежденно сказал Гарри, стараясь вложить в простое рукопожатие обещание поддержки и понимания. – И сам себя наказал, добровольно отказавшись от твоего общества. – Привстав на цыпочки, он легонько прикоснулся губами к виску Северуса. – Ну, идем. Надо убедиться, что с Люциусом все в порядке.

sss SSS sss

С Люциусом все было почти в порядке – в той степени, в какой это выражение применимо к безоружному человеку, загнанному в угол возле двери в собственную квартиру взбешенным ассасином. Малфой, к своей чести, даже не выглядел особенно напуганным – хотя и невозмутимым, пожалуй, тоже.

– Какого дьявола тебе опять нужно от Северуса? – с легким акцентом шипел высокий седеющий темноволосый мужчина, тыча бывшему Упивающемуся в физиономию сразу двумя палочками, одну из которых, очевидно, у самого Люциуса и отобрал. Гарри оглядел тонкий профиль незнакомца, искривленные в ярости губы, изящную эспаньолку и заключил, что, невзирая на неоднозначность ситуации, тот выглядит весьма привлекательно.

– Алехандро, – вздохнул Северус, нетерпеливо постукивая собственной палочкой по ладони, – сдается мне, у нас уже как-то была беседа на сей счет. Будь так добр, оставь мою семью в покое, даже если некоторые из моих близких тебя раздражают.

Алехандро-Кантадор-Сикарио резко развернулся и наградил новоприбывших гневным взглядом блестящих черных глаз. Гарри, желая обозначить позиции, постарался встретить этот взгляд со всей невозмутимостью, на какую был способен. Кантадор поджал губы и еле заметно кивнул.

– Сев, ты не мог появиться на пять минут позже? – с досадой сказал он и не глядя протянул Люциусу его палочку. Тот извлек из кармана ослепительно белый батистовый платок и тщательно вытер предложенный предмет, прежде чем водворить на место – во вшитый в мантию чехол. Гарри оценил жест по достоинству и одобрительно усмехнулся.

– Ты же знаешь, Алехандро, я никогда не опаздываю, – между тем отозвался Северус. – И не уходи от ответа.

– А я не знаю, что тебе ответить, – буркнул испанец, скрещивая руки на груди.

– «Хорошо, Сев» было бы неплохо, – ехидно пробормотал Люциус, не удержавшись.

Кантадор вспыхнул и вскинул палочку в угрожающем жесте, однако Малфой и бровью не повел, прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли недруг решится на что-нибудь при таких свидетелях.

– Алехандро, – ледяным тоном произнес Северус, – не испытывай моего терпения.

– Кажется, я зря вернулся в Британию, – мрачно сказал тот, медленно опуская палочку.

– Отчего же? – голосом зельевара без труда можно было перерезать кому-нибудь глотку. – Тебе будут очень рады в «Жертве пяти кинжалов». Ты совершенно напрасно на столько лет лишил их удовольствия слышать твои песни.

– Я лично был бы рад услышать их впервые, – неожиданно заявил Гарри, отчего снова удостоился пристального взгляда ассасина и слегка удивленного – Северуса.

– Буду рад видеть вас обоих в воскресенье, – наконец кивнул Кантадор и повернулся к зельевару: – Можешь не беспокоиться, Сев, намек я понял. И не причиню вреда никому из твоих.

– Вы не причините вреда _никому_ на территории Великобритании, – отрезал Гарри и, притворившись, что не заметил очередного гневного взгляда, спокойно пояснил: – Видите ли, мне бы не хотелось оставлять Хогвартс и обшаривать весь Остров ради того, чтобы арестовать или, чего доброго, убить одного из друзей Северуса. Пока что _Сикарио_ обходил Англию стороной. Думаю, для всех будет проще, если в этом отношении ничего не переменится.

– Согласен, – суховато отозвался Алехандро. – А теперь, если позволите, господа, я вас оставлю – у меня выдался весьма утомительный день. До встречи в воскресенье.

Спрятав палочку, он молча поклонился, повернулся и легко сбежал вниз по лестнице. Едва он скрылся из виду и внизу хлопнула дверь, Люциус нарушил повисшее неловкое молчание.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, – нарочито небрежно произнес он, – на кой черт вам, _Гарри_, понадобилось назначать свидание этому сорвиголове?

– Люци, остынь, – оборвал его Северус. – Откровенно говоря, не думаю, чтобы это тебя касалось. Кроме того, лично я только и мечтаю, чтобы добраться до подушки. Так что, пожалуйста, просвети нас в двух словах, о чем вы договорились с Драко, и мы все отправимся спать. _Наконец-то_.

При одном только упоминании Драко Люциус сразу просветлел.

– Завтра вечером я ужинаю в поместье и остаюсь на выходные. А там... поглядим.

На его лице появилось такое мечтательное выражение, что Гарри стоило немалого труда не хихикнуть.

– Замечательно, – с едва заметной насмешкой отозвался Северус. – Надеюсь, теперь мы можем отправиться спать?

sss SSS sss

– Знаешь, – сонно пробормотал Драко, покрепче прижимая к себе жену и упираясь подбородком в кудряшки на ее макушке, – я так рад, что с ним поговорил...

– Вот и славно, – отозвалась Панси и зевнула. – Родители есть родители, какие бы они ни были... Ты пригласишь его перебраться сюда?

– А ты не против?

– Ну, – рассудительно начала Панси, – стоило бы сначала попробовать, уживаемся ли мы. Но я была бы рада, если бы кто-нибудь мог хоть ненадолго отвлекать Касси и Марка. Гай сейчас отнимает все мое время, и я боюсь, что старшие...

– Я понял, – фыркнул Драко. Потом в его голосе появились чуть виноватые нотки: – Ты не жалеешь? И с двумя-то детьми хлопот полон рот...

– Сумасшедший! – тихо засмеялась Панси, и теплое дыхание защекотало ему шею и грудь. – Я хочу еще девочку, только не прямо сейчас.

Из колыбели рядом с кроватью донеслось шуршание и недовольное хныканье, с каждой секундой становившееся все громче.

– Прямо сейчас у нас точно ничего не получится, – со смешком отозвался Драко, высвобождаясь из ее объятий. – Спи, я сам к нему встану.

Засыпая, Панси слышала, как Драко тихо расхаживает по полутемной спальне с двухмесячным Гаем на руках.

– Ш-ш-ш, папа тут. Папа тебя покачает... Баю-баю-баюшки, как у нас у Гаюшки разбежались заюшки... Ш-ш-ш...

sss SSS sss

Уже у самых дверей Хогвартса Гарри все-таки нарушил молчание.

– Он действительно сочиняет такие хорошие песни?

Северус остановился и с любопытством посмотрел на него.

– Вполне. А что, тебе действительно интересно? Извини, но что-то я раньше не замечал, чтобы ты особенно увлекался поэзией или музыкой.

– Я увлекаюсь тобой, – засмеялся Гарри. – Этого достаточно.

– Знать бы раньше, – вздохнул Северус, патетически закатывая глаза. – Возможно, мне бы удалось сделать из тебя зельевара.

– Не в этой жизни, – отмахнулся Гарри, сворачивая вслед за Северусом в подземелья. Приличия приличиями, но сейчас ему было попросту лень тащиться к себе на третий этаж только для того, чтобы потом все равно спуститься вниз через камин. – Так или иначе, я все равно был бы занят учителем, а не предметом.

Северус скептически покачал головой, но не ответил – до тех пор, пока они не оказались в его комнатах. Тогда-то Гарри и оказался прижат спиной к каменной двери и беспощадно зацелован.

– Се-ев... – тихо застонал он, когда его наконец отпустили, но тут же умолк, вытаращившись на диван напротив двери.

Северус удивленно обернулся – и тоже замер.

На диване, свесив одну руку, приоткрыв рот и подогнув коленки, крепко спал Алекс. На полу рядом лежал какой-то свиток, на журнальном столике скучали открытая чернильница, разбросанные перья и несколько раскрытых учебников.

– Ты дал ему свой пароль? – прошептал Гарри.

– Разумеется, – вполголоса отозвался Северус. – Разыщи в комоде запасную подушку и плед, а? Я пока здесь приберу.

Когда Гарри вернулся, чернильница была закрыта, учебники сложены стопкой, оброненный свиток занял законное место на столе, а ботинки мальчика, вместо того чтобы валяться как попало, аккуратно стояли рядышком. Северус молча забрал принесенное, осторожно укрыл Алекса и подсунул ему под голову подушку – тот завозился, но так и не проснулся.

Все так же безмолвно, зельевар повернулся к Гарри и подтолкнул его в сторону спальни.

sss SSS sss

В воскресенье в «Жертве пяти кинжалов» было не протолкнуться. Если бы Майк не заказал столик заранее, вряд ли Северусу и Гарри удалось бы найти себе место. Едва они успели усесться и заказать херес, как в баре наступила полная тишина – на маленькую сцену вышел Кантадор с гитарой. Не здороваясь, не произнося ни слова, он сел на приготовленный стул перед микрофоном и взял первый аккорд.

_По вершинам деревьев пойду_  
_и тебя подожду._

_По вершинам деревьев надо идти_  
_на вершинах деревьев твои пути,_  
_там на густой зеленой вершине_  
_все отыщется и все сгинет._

Восхищенный Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от быстро двигающихся пальцев, очарованный искусным сплетением музыки и слов.

_По вершинам деревьев пойду_  
_и тебя найду._

_По вершинам деревьев иду на авось_  
_к счастью, которое не сбылось,_  
_по вершинам деревьев я убегаю_  
_от кладов, которыми обладаю._

– Хименес... – восторженно выдохнул Сэм и тут же виновато умолк под укоризненными взглядами соседей.

_По вершинам деревьев пойду_  
_и тебя уведу._

Гарри почувствовал, как его пальцы собственническим жестом накрыла теплая ладонь Северуса, и улыбнулся.

_Как под ветром вершина меняет цвет,_  
_так и в любви постоянства нет,_  
_ветра порыв, случайный каприз –_  
_возникли и сникли любовь и лист._

_По вершинам деревьев пойду_  
_и сам пропаду._

Последняя нота замерла в воздухе, как повисают брызги фонтана, прежде чем рухнуть вниз, а потом маленький бар сотрясли оглушительные аплодисменты. Кантадор чуть улыбнулся, благодарно склонил голову на мгновение и заиграл снова.

_Когда я мир покину,_  
_с гитарой схороните_  
_мой прах в песках равнины._

_Когда я мир покину_  
_среди росистой мяты_  
_у рощи апельсинной._

_Пусть сердце мое станет_  
_флюгаркой на ветру,_  
_когда я мир покину._

_Когда умру..._

Северус и Гарри переглянулись: незаметно для всех, кроме них, Кантадор снова прощался с Британией. Надолго, а возможно, и навсегда.

Конец

октябрь – декабрь 2007

--------------------------------------

**Примечания**

1. _Амонтильядо_ и _олоросо_ – разновидности хереса. Амонтильядо – сухой янтарный херес с бархатным вкусом и оттенками лесного ореха. Олоросо (исп. «душистый, благоухающий») – темно-янтарный, сладкий, маслянистый херес с привкусом грецкого ореха и карамели.

2._Sicario_ – убийца (исп.).

3. _По вершинам деревьев пойду..._ – Хуан Рамон Хименес, «Ветер любви», пер. с испанского Н. Горской.

4. _Когда я мир покину..._ – Фредерико Гарсиа Лорка, «Цыганские виньетки. Memento», пер. с испанского М. Самаева.


End file.
